Wound field synchronous machines are commonly used for electromechanical power transfer systems. Wound field synchronous machines may serve as both a starter/motor and generator when coupled to a variable speed prime mover, such as a gas turbine engine. The variable speed prime mover is mechanically coupled to a main generator and an exciter. The rotor of the main generator is coupled to the rotor of a permanent magnet generator. For proper function of wound field synchronous machines it is important to have a way to determine the angular position of the main generator rotor. Monitoring the position of the main generator rotor can be done by sensing the angular position of the permanent magnet generator rotor as it is coupled to the permanent magnet generator rotor. One method for determining the angular position of the rotor uses carrier injection sensorless stimulation signals. This method requires persistent excitation of the permanent magnet generator. Additionally, the permanent magnet generator needs to have saliency which limits the rotor design and capability.